Noah Family
The Noah Family (ノアの一族, Noa no ichizoku) is a group of thirteen humans whom have had the "Noah gene" within their bodies awakened and follow the will of Noah and the Millennium Earl. Outline All humans on Earth are descendants of Noah and his family, who survived the Great Flood and populated the Earth once more. Every so often, and when there is a vacancy within the Family, a gene within a random human, called the "Noah gene", awakens, turning that human into a Noah and causing them to fall under the influence of his hatred and memories stored within their blood. At their greatest, the Noah Family will have thirteen members, including the Millennium Earl who leads them. When one of the members dies, an indeterminate amount of time later the same Noah will awaken in a new human, though under a new human name and a new human mindset. Each member of the Noah Family is known as an 'Apostle', and each Apostle has their own Noah name, though a few choose to continue to go by their human name. Members of the Noah Family, when they are in their Noah forms, are distinguished by their slightly darkened skin, amber eyes, and the line of black, cross-like markings that go across their foreheads, called stigmata. History Seven thousand years before the main story, the disciples of Noah fought the first users of Innocence in a battle so great it destroyed the world, an event known in the Old Testament as "The Great Flood", though it is documented in the Cube as "The Three Days of Darkness"D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7, Page 183. After the first incarnation of the Millennium Earl died fighting against the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence, the remaining twelve Apostles repopulated the Earth, making Noah's blood the ancestor strain of all humans of the current generationD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 111. Thirty-five years before the main story, the fourteenth Noah, Neah Walker, betrayed the Family, killing all except Road and the Earl before being killed, himself. Though he desired to become the new Millennium Earl, the current Earl still misses him and desires to have him by his side again, believing he can convince Neah to join them. Current Noah Former Noah Inherent Noah Abilities Natural command of all Akuma: All Noah have the ability to command Akuma to do whatever they want. The extent of this influence is so complete that Noah can command Akuma to self-destruct, even if it is against the Akuma's willD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 169. Akuma Blood Oil Immunity: Though they are human, Noah are immune to the poisonous effects of Akuma blood oil, though it is noted by Jasdevi that it tastes terribleD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 107, Page 174. Noah "Memory": The driving force behind the will that all Noah feel, it guides their thirst for blood and their hatred of Innocence and those who wield them, and, when a Noah is in a life threatening situation, it awakens their full potential, increasing their power and stamina dramaticallyD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 97, Page 184D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 13, Chapter 124, Page 106. Familial Empathy: Noah are able to sense when a member of their 'family' dies, a situation that seems to sadden the Noah within them, as shown when Skinn Bolic died and Tyki was unable to explain why he was crying. Road comments then with a slightly surprised expression as tears slid down her face that Noahs could cryD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 11, Chapter 98, Page 7. Trivia *It is unclear how Neah Walker, the fourteenth Noah, fits into the Noah reincarnation cycle, as it is explained by Waizurii that there were only thirteen original Apostles, the Millennium Earl included. *"Stigmata", by definition, are marks of disgrace associated with a particular circumstance, quality, or person. In the Roman Catholic faith, the word is given to bodily marks, sores or sensations of pain in locations that correspond to the crucifixion wounds of Jesus Christ. References Category:Content Category:The Noah Family Category:Organisation